


Corsa delle 48 Ore

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: A riceve una dichiarazione da B, ma ama C[unrequited!Daichi/Suga + Oikawa/Suga]Cap.2: Zucchero filato[Miyuki/fem!Haruichi]





	1. unrequited!daichi/suga + established!oikawa/suga

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Corsa delle 48 Ore](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61019455)” del forum La Torre di Carta.  
> 

Se Daichi si fosse fatto avanti l'anno precedente le cose sarebbero senza dubbio andate in modo diverso, pensa mentre torna a casa dopo l'ultimo allenamento, per una volta senza la presenza dei suoi compagni di squadra a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri: Koushi non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi un poco in colpa per aver respinto la confessione del suo migliore amico, soprattutto perché se fosse arrivata qualche mese prima ne sarebbe stato assolutamente esaltato, ma la cotta che aveva nei suoi confronti è svanita da tempo e quella verso un'altra persona ha preso il suo posto.

Non gli piace pensare in termini di “prima” e “dopo” qualcosa, ma non può francamente evitarlo in questa situazione: prima della sconfitta della sua squadra per mano della Seijou, prima di fronteggiare di persona il setter più onestamente terrificante che abbia mai incontrato, Koushi non aveva alcun problema a marinare nei suoi sentimenti non ricambiati per Daichi, ma dopo, quando qualche settimana dopo la partita ha per puro caso incontrato Tooru al centro commerciale e il ragazzo gli ha regalato un sorriso amichevole e quasi allarmante nella sua curiosità prima di insistere per accompagnarlo durante la sua uscita, si è reso conto che il brivido che gli era corso sulla schiena alla sua vista non era dovuto solamente all'inquietudine dovuta al trovarsi di fronte al rivale che non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare e che aveva distrutto le possibilità della Karasuno di partecipare alle Nazionali.

Il suo cellulare squilla poco prima che superi la soglia di casa, e Koushi non può trattenersi dal sorridere divertito nel leggere il nome sullo schermo mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle, riuscendo finalmente a spingere via il senso di colpa che gli sta ancora stringendo lo stomaco: non è colpa sua se il tempismo di Daichi non è dei migliori, non davvero, gli ha spiegato la situazione nel modo più delicato possibile per non farlo star male per essere stato respinto e Koushi ha deciso che può considerare chiuso il capitolo senza sentirsi in dovere di piangersi addosso per l'occasione che hanno perso.

Accetta la telefonata con una risata leggera, sfilandosi le scarpe nell'ingresso.

"Dimmi la verità, hai un sesto senso segreto che ti permette di sapere esattamente quando una persona sta pensando a te, vero?"

 


	2. miyuki/fem!haruichi

Kazuya non è particolarmente interessato al tema della fiera a cui Haru ha deciso di trascinarlo, ma non è mai stato in grado di negare le richieste della sua ragazza quando sono fuori dal campo, e anche in quel caso non riesce _sempre_ a dirle di no – non può farci niente se le sue proposte sono quasi sempre condivisibili, dopotutto, e Haru è al primo posto in classifica per diventare il futuro capitano della Seido per un motivo.

In ogni caso, dal momento che hanno qualche giorno miracolosamente libero dai loro numerosissimi impegni sportivi, aveva già messo in conto di trascorrere più tempo possibile con lei: amano entrambi il baseball in modo viscerale, è la cosa più importante che hanno nelle loro vite, ma di tanto in tanto è piacevole poter staccare la spina e non concentrarsi in modo quasi compulsivo su strategie e statistiche per potersi invece concentrare sulla loro neonata relazione al di fuori dei rispettivi ruoli nella squadra.

Haru ha un sorriso abbagliante sul volto, gli occhi che per una volta non sono coperti dai suoi capelli luccicano quasi di luce propria, e Kazuya ha un costante e imbarazzante rossore sulle guance da quando sono usciti dal campus mano nella mano; non è _colpa sua_ se trova adorabile tutto ciò che la sua ragazza fa ed è stupidamente cotto di lei da mesi, ok?

“Oh, vendono lo zucchero filato!” esclama Haru dopo essersi guardata intorno per qualche lungo attimo quando finalmente arrivano nel luogo in cui è stata organizzata la fiera, e lo sguardo quasi supplicante che rivolge al catcher dovrebbe essere considerato un'arma e possibilmente reso illegale in tutto il Paese: Kazuya sbuffa e si arruffa nervosamente i capelli per nascondere di essere arrossito con ancora più intensità, anche se la scintilla divertita negli occhi della ragazza gli fa capire in un attimo di non esserci riuscito nemmeno un po', e ancora una volta si lascia trascinare senza fare troppe storie verso la bancarella che Haru ha visto.

Kazuya non è per niente interessato al tema della fiera, no, ma è più che pronto a tenersi per sé la propria opinione se questa uscita fa sorridere in questo modo la sua ragazza; i numerosi baci allo zucchero filato che Haru gli regala per tutta la serata sono senza dubbio un ottimo bonus.

 


End file.
